Cato and clove
by packer123
Summary: This is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the hunger games and the characters inside it. Enjoy!

CLOVE

It was one day before the reaping everyone gathered at the training center to listen to Justin's speech. "District two has won most of the hunger games in the past and we intend on winning this one," shouted Justin. "We will train very hard and we will win, "he said. The crowd roared and clapped their hands, I was very uninterested. I was the girl in district two who could kill anybody I want. No one could stop me. "Hey Clove listen up or I'm going to kill you afterwards," said Justin mad. I ignored him. "You son of a…" I threw a knife that flew straight into his thigh. "Next time it`ll be your heart,' I said teasingly. I was overdoing it but I loved that look on his face. "Now hand me my knife," I said. He was so scared he pulled the knife out and scrambled off the stage and gave me the knife and ran away. I loved torturing people , I had no friends so I could torture anyone I'd like. I was the girl who everyone feared.

"I've finally found a worthy opponent" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and I saw someone I didn`t know. "Who are you and what do you want," I asked. "I just want to know which one of us is stronger," he smirked. "Tell me what`s your name right now," I said pulling out the knifes in my jacket. "If you can win I`ll tell you Clove," He said as we took out his sword. I threw my knifes at him but he dodged them. He slashes with his sword and I defend with my knife. I suddenly jerk back making him slash his sword in the direction he was putting energy. I jumped and I knocked him over and the sword was out of his hand. I Put my knife to his throat but he instantly grabs my hand with such force I drop the knife. My hand felt like it was broken. I punched him in the face really hard. I didn`t notice his hand was going at me and he punched me in the stomach. I was thrown into the air by the punch and flew back a couple feet and I started to see stars. The punch felt like it shattered my bones. Knocking every ounce of energy to retaliate out of me. The last thing I saw was he over me… it was over. That was the first time I lost.

When I woke up I was in the nearest medical center and I saw Cato he looked worried. "Your finally awake Clove I thought I might`ve killed you," he said. I tried to sit up but I Instantly fell back there was such a burning feeling in my stomach. "So what`s your name," I asked weakly. "You didn`t win did you," he smirked. "Please tell.." I said I was interrupted. "It`s Cato," he answered. "You are the one person I do not want to go against," I said. "You're really strong too Clove," he said "Tomorrow`s the reaping and I'm volunteering." "Promise me you`ll win," I said. I don`t even know why I`m caring about him so much. I have no feelings for anyone, except him. "I promise," he said. The doctor came in and told Cato he could go home. Then she gave me some painkillers and told me to go home. At home I couldn`t stop thinking about Cato.

Please write a review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the hunger games and the characters inside it.

Cato

"Cato you're going to be late for the reaping," my mom says. I put on some nice looking cloth and went downstairs for breakfast. "Brother are you sure you're going to volunteer," Maria my sister said. "You bet I am and I`m going to win this thing like a piece of cake," I said. "But you might lose," she says. "Well no one can beat your big brother right," I say as I think of Clove and how she could`ve taken me down if one of the knifes hit me. I took her down yesterday it`ll be a piece of cake I thought. I knew it wasn`t a piece of cake and deep down inside I knew I couldn`t kill her. Her bright blue eyes are so pretty and her hair… I need to stop thinking about her I thought. I`m not falling for her me no way. After breakfast we walked to the reaping. I saw Clove and I ran to her. "So you're still going to in the games," she says looking at the ground. "Yeah and I`m going to win." "Ok everyone," says Lysander. "We shall now choose a handsome young man to represent us for the hunger games," he shouted. He put his hand in a big jar and pulled out a slip. "James Holloway," he says. "I volunteer as tribute" I say quickly. "Thank-you so much," he says. "No problem," I say back.

"Now for the girls" Lysander says "Clove Cleverwood." Please someone volunteer as tribute please I thought. Anyone but her I would be fine with, please. No one said anything. As she came up I could tell she didn`t want to be reaped. "Presenting our tributes for our 74th annual Hunger Games Cato Wood and Clove Cleverwood," he says as the crowd roars. She grips my hand tightly and I grip hers back. I knew from that point on I wouldn`t win because I couldn`t kill her. "Promise me you`d win," Maria said. "I promise," I lied. I knew that I couldn`t kill Clove and had to get her to kill me.

I went to Clove after the reaping and said, "I`m sorry." "For what," Clove said sadly. "For volunteering when you were going to be picked," I said. "We didn't know," Clove looks at the ground sadly. "I guess the odds aren't in our favor is it Clove." "Guess not." "Everyone fears us Clove we can defeat anyone we want," I say. " you don't get it there's 24 of us and only one of us comes out," she says as she starts crying in my chest. "That means only one of us is coming out Cato and it`s you." "It`s going to be you Clove." "NO CATO." I knew I couldn't` argue her out of this one so I pretend. "Ok I`ll live, ok" I lie. "Thank-you" she sobs. We said good bye to our families and went on the train.

**Please review!**


End file.
